fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Morgana Pendragon
Morgana Pendragon (モルガナ・ペンドラゴン Morugana Pendoragon) is an affiliate of the Magic Council. Raised as a member of House Pendragon, Morgana is the daughter of Uther Pendragon and Igraine, the adopted daughter of Guinevere Pendragon and the half-sister of both Arthur Pendragon and Rickard Pendragon. During the Anyran Empire's invasion and subsequent conquest of Veretania, her entire family were killed making her the only living member of her house. Appearance Morgana is a young, highly curvaceous and large-busted woman with softy, supple and elegant features. Her straight golden-blonde hair is very long, falling down to the middle of her back. She has featureless grey eyes that are almost always covered by a black blindfold, even when only in her own company. Unlike every other member of House Pendragon who have blue eyes, she inherited her eyes from her biological mother and they are the only trait that distinguishes her from the rest of her house. Gallery morganapic5.1 (2).jpg|Morgana's uncovered eyes. Personality As a result of her childhood and her pervasive , Morgana is quite a complex character with a continuously developing personality. When first introduced she appeared as a highly independent, cold and distant person who was almost heartless, appearing to have very little sympathy for victims and the weak. She is also rather arrogant and strong-willed which combined with her solitary tendencies, make her take the initiative without considering the opinions of others. Her wilful nature has been apparent from a young age, training tirelessly to be a great warrior that her father would be proud of despite his intent to marry her off to secure positive relations with another powerful house. Like her kin she has an immense amount of pride in her houses strength and influence even after it being dissolved and shares their honourable nature. Though she maintains that the reason she wears a blindfold is because she can't use her eyes due to being blind to fight it is in fact because she is incredibly insecure and ashamed of them as they serve as a constant reminder of her adoptive mothers abuse and her bastard status. She enjoys her space and is quite frigid, greatly disliking being touched and often reacting violently to such an act, even having her personal space violated is met with hostility by her. Though she is eager to avenge her family, her interest and motivation in fighting has been gradually decreasing as time goes by and he state of mind grows worse. As with all of those from Veretania, Morgana speaks with a strong southern English accent. Relationships |-| Others= |-| }} History Magic & Abilities Physical Capabilities Immense Strength: In stark contrast with her slim and womanly figure, Morgana possesses an incredible amount of physical strength. Incredible Speed: Morgana has proven herself to be extremely quick on her feet. Heightened Reflexes: Immense Endurance: Impressive Durability: Enhanced Senses: Ways of Combat Master Swordsman Specialist: Like other members of her family, Morgana is an immensely powerful swordsman. Even amidst her kin she was the most skilled swordsman, displaying an incredible aptitude for it from a young age, defeating both her older and younger brothers in combat countless times. She is as quick on the draw as she is on the feet, being capable of drawing her sword, slashing her target before they even have a chance to blink. Like many other master swordsman she can use air pressure created from her sword swings in order to attack an opponent from a distance. Magical Abilities Immense Magic Power: As the most powerful member of House Pendragon, Morgana possesses an incredible amount of magic power. The sheer quantity of it is enough to deter her opposition form fighting her. *'Expert Etherano Control': Skilled Sensor: Magic Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): Is an Elemental Magic and Caster Magic that allows Morgana to create and manipulate fire. Among the elements fire is one of the more offensively tuned and deadly, providing a skilled user with exceptional offensive power. With her excellent control over etherano she can control and move pre-existing flames and the flames she creates, being capable of casually forming fire-based constructs which can be used both in melee and as a ranged form of offence without even moving her limbs, using only her mind. Equipment Durandal ( Dyurandaru lit. Strong Flame): Quotes Trivia *The characters physical appearance is based off of Sword Maiden from the "Goblin Slayer" series. *She is voiced by .